The Surrogacy
by lucymursxoxo
Summary: What if Lauren became a surrogate for Alfie and Roxie, how will it affect Lauren and Joey relationship when things get tough Lauren and Joey as always
1. Hearing conversation

**Here we go back again with another story. This story is based on the storyline in corrie. Thought i would do the surrogacy story line, but switching it a bit. Hope you enjoy it; have been looking forward to writing it. Review and let me know. **

**R&R**

CHAPTER 1- HEARING CONVERSATION

LAUREN POV

Me and Joey had now been together for just over a year. I was turning 20 in a few weeks and me and Joey had just brought 23. Alice was in a relationship with Peter and moved in with him, we brought the house so it officially belonged to us. We had to loan the money and now we are slowly paying it back, but uncle Derek isn't really helping, he is threatening us constantly, he still can't get his ahead around us, he keeps saying we are ruining the family, even though everyone accepts us. My mom and dad had been so supportive to us; it had brought them a lot closer together, so much so i think they are having an affair again.

'Is that all the boxes?' Joey asked me as he came and put the last box in our bedroom.

'Yep?' i replied, he came and moved behind me putting his hands behind around my waist.

'This is our room now.' He said

'Yep, the whole house is ours.' I said back before turning round and kissing him.

'Shall we go out tonight?' he asked

'Where you thinking?' i replied

'How about we go to the restaurant get something to eat then go for a drink in the vic, only if you want to?' he asked me, i had stopped drinking over 6months ago, if we go out i would only have one or two alcoholic drink then i stop.

'Yer sounds good.' I said. 'Im going for a shower.' i had a quick shower before begun to get ready. Since i had stopped drinking, i had a whole new wardrobe, i was a new me. Putting on my black dress and black tights, i slipped on brogues before putting on my red blazer.

'Ready?' i asked, as i walked into the living room, seeing Joey sat there.

'More like are you ready?' he asked me 'Is this is what it is going to be like, every time we go out we will have to wait for you?'

'Well im a girl, what do you expect.' I replied

'Come on then.' He said standing up and taking my hand, we were just about to leave the door when something came through the letterbox. I walked forward and picked it up. Opening it up i read out loud.

'Well i hope you are enjoying your new home. As your disgusting relationship continues, i know it is not going to end. So i have a proposition i want 10 thousand pounds and i will leave your relationship alone, if not it will get worse. Derek.'

'What are we going to do, we can't get that much money we are still paying off the house?' i asked him

'We are going to forget about it, we are going to go out and enjoy our night.' He said

'Ok, we have to talk about it though.' I said

'We will in the morning.' He said taking my hand and leading me out the door. We walked to the restaurant, the name had been changed back to Le Square, the one person we didn't want to help did help and that was Derek. He now owns of the restaurant.

'Lauren, Joey.' he said as we walked into the restaurant

'Derek.' Joey said back

'You got my letter?' he asked

'Yes we did.' I said back

'And?' he asked

'And what we haven't decided yet.' Joey said back

'Time is ticking.' He replied. We sat down at the table before ordering the food, all i could think about was how we was going to pay off the money as that was our only option

'What you thinking about?' Joey asked me

'Derek.' I replied

'Forget about him, now how about we go to the vic.' He said as he payed for the bill.

'Yer why not,' i said standing up, we walked over to the Vic the place where i also work. I know it seems weird as from what i have been through but i think in a way being there has helped me.

'Lauren, Joey what can i get you?' Ronnie asked as we walked in, she had moved back to the square a few months back.

'Erm, coke for me and beer for Joey please.' I said back

'No problem, I'll bring them over.' She told us, we both moved to sit down in the booth next to Roxie and Alfie. I was in my own world, just me and Joey when i started to hear a conversation.

'We could try a surrogacy?' i heard Alfie say

'Yer but who is going to want to have a baby for us, who round here can we trust?' i then heard Roxie reply

'It may be different if we pay them? I mean we would have to pay so much anyway for it, so why not someone here we trust?' i heard him reply. Did he just say money?

'We need some information on it first.' Roxie said back

'But it is a good choice right and if no one offers we could always try adoption.' I heard Alfie say back

'I guess it's our only option.' She replied before she got up and walked to her seat, she looked at me funny before walking to the bar.

'Lauren?' i heard Joey saying breaking me from my thoughts

'What?' i asked

'You have been in a world of your own all afternoon.' Joey replied

'Sorry it's just i think i know a way we can get the money for Derek.' I told him

'How?' he asked

'I will explain soon hopefully.' I said taking another sip of my drink.

Maybe i could help, i could help us and Roxie and Alfie, maybe i could be there surragacer?


	2. Questioning

**Thank you for the reviews, next chapter for you. there will be a lot of drama in this story, so i hope you enjoy it.**

**R&R**

CHAPTER 2- QUESTIONING

LAUREN POV

Waking up the next morning, well i say waking up i didn't really sleep, all i could do was think about what i heard last night. Rolling over i noticed Joey side of the bed empty, sitting up i looked at the clock 10.45 which meant Joey was at work, he normally woke me? i picked up my phone going to text him, when i saw a piece of paper underneath my phone, i knew it was from Joey as you could tell by the writing, typical bloke writing.

Lauren, don't bother texting me didn't want to wake you, you seemed like you didn't have much sleep. Ill speak to you later and you can tell me your plan to get this money. Love you Joey. x

Smiling at his letter i sill decided on texting him.

*Lauren to Joey*

I know you said don't text but just wanted to say good morning and love you too. L x

Looking at the clock again i also realised i had an hour and a quarter to get to work. I was working 12 till 7 today; it also gave me a good chance to talk to Roxie and Alfie on my break.

Having a quick shower and changing into my jeans and a t-shirt i made my way over to the vic. It felt weird locking up at our house. I mean i know i have had a key for there for ages but this weird to think it's the key to my house, my own home i have with Joey. i walked into the vic and began my shift, my break was at 3.30 so i suppose i have to wait till then to talk to them.

My break eventually came along after what felt like hours, all i could think about was what i heard.

'Erm Roxie.' I said i wasn't really sure how i was going to do this

'Yer?' she asked me

'Can i speak to you and Alfie?' i asked

'Yer sure come up, is everything ok?' she said

'Yer just want to talk to you about something.' I said, before smiling and following her upstairs. My hands were all sweaty i didn't know how this was going to work? I haven't spoke to Joey, is this the right thing to do?

'Lauren?' Alfie said breaking me from my moment

'Yer, Sorry.' I said

'What is it you wanted to talk to us about#?' he asked me

'Well yesterday i heard you two talking about surrogacy.' I said

'Oh yer, sorry you heard that can you not mention it to anyone as it is defferenate yet.' He replied

'Erm actually im glad i heard.' I said

'Why?' Roxy asked

'Well i was thinking i could be your surrogate.' I said unsure of the reply

'What does Joey think about this?' she asked

'I haven't spoken to him yet, but im sure he will be ok with it.' I said back

'Are you sure this is what you want to do, it is a big thing.' Alfie said

'Well we would both be helping each other out.' I replied

'How?' Roxie asked

'Well i would be giving you a baby and you would be giving us money. We sort of need it at the moment.' I said to them

'So you are doing this just for the money?' Alfie asked you could sense he was a little bit annoyed.

'Yes and no.' I said i had to be honest 'Yes because we really need the money at the moment and no because i know how much you have been trying to have a child of your own.' I said to them

'You would really do that for us?' Roxie said

'Yer, what are friends for.' I said to them

'Well we need to look into it first and you need to speak to Joey. This is going to change both of your lives.' Alfie said to us

'I know.' I said to him, i wasn't sure how exactly i was going to tell Joey, surely this would be a good thing right? **I'd be careful what you wish for.**


	3. Suspisions

**Only a small chapter tonight will be a much longer one tomorrow. Thank you for the reviews. This story has had a really good response and i hope you continue to enjoy it.**

**R&R**

CHAPTER 3- SUSPISIONS

LAUREN POV

After the conversation with Alfie and Roxie the rest of my shift went really quick, which also meant i had to tell Joey. Im not sure why i was so nervous, i was pretty sure he would be ok with it, i mean i am helping him out. Speak of the devil, he has just walked in.

JOEY POV

I had just finished my shift at the car lot and knew Lauren was working so i thought i would go and make sure she was ok, i could tell she didn't sleep last night, and knew something was on her mind.

'Hey babe.' I said to her walking up to the bar.

LAUREN POV

'Hey babe.' He said as he walked over to the bar

'Hey.' I replied moving forward and kissing him

'You ok?' he asked me

'Yer.' I replied quickly, probably two quickly. 'Drink.' I quickly said

'Beer please.' He said to me, i nodded and moved around pulling him his pint.

'Thank you.' he said 'so what was wrong with you earlier?'

'Erm nothing.' I said again quickly 'Sorry just haven't been feeling well.' i said quickly again. He looked at me funny

'You shouldn't be working.' He said

'Erm i fell better now.' I said again quickly. I really had to stop doing that. I saw another customer and quickly moved over to serve them, knowing as soon as i came back i had to answer all of the questions to answer. As i was about to walk back over to him, Alfie caught my eye.

'Lauren can i have a word please?' he asked me

'Yer sure.' I said

'Lauren, we have booked an appointment to see a specialist about this tomorrow, i know your working but we can sort it out will that be ok? And of course you can bring Joey with you.' he told me

'Erm yer that is fine.' I said

'Lauren are you sure about this?' he asked

'Yer course.' I said before walking away to o and serve more customers. Eventually there was no one left to serve so i made my way back to Joey.

'Hey.' I said

'Hey, how about telling me the truth of what is really wrong.' He said to me

'Nothing.' I snapped getting annoyed. 'Sorry.' I said

'Its fine, time of the month?' he asked

'Erm yer.' I said, wow i didn't even have to think of an excuse

'I thought that weren't yet?' he said, gosh he knew me too well

'Erm well it is soon isn't it.' I said, i wasn't really lying in that matter it was soon.

'So you sure you are ok?' he asked me again

'Yer im fine promise.' I said to him. 'Look I've got to serve move customers.'

'Yer sorry babe, carry on.' he said before giving me a quick kiss. Before i carried on serving customers

JOEY POV

I still wasn't convinced that, that was what was wrong with Lauren. She still seamed off, she wasn't herself. I was just about to leave when Alfie came over.

'Alright mate.' I said to him

'Yer im good.' He said to me.

'Good.' I said back

'Look i hope you can make it tomorrow.' He said to me. What was he going on about?

'Tomorrow?' i asked slightly confused

'Yer you know the meeting.' He said

'Meeting?' i asked again

'You know about Lauren being a surrogate for us.' He said back

'Surrogate?' i asked, now i was even more confused.

'Didnt you know, Lauren is being a surrogate for us.'


	4. Over

**Thank you for the reviews a lot longer chapter tonight as promised. Not sure if the next chapter will be tomorrow or Thursday.**

**Does anyone else find Lucy really annoying, that comment she made about Lauren to Peter really got on my nerves.**

**R&R**

CHAPTER 4- OVER

'Didn't you know, Lauren is being a surrogate for us.'

JOEY POV

I sat there absorbing in all the words he was telling me, Lauren was being a surrogate for Alfie and Roxie? Why was i was the last one to know about?

'Joey?' i heard Alfie say to me, i looked up 'You didn't know did you?'

'First i have heard of it.' I said back to him

'Im sorry mate, thought Lauren would of told you by now.' He said back

'Ill talk to her when she has finished her shift.' I said

'Do you want me to send her now?' he asked

'No i don't want her to get suspicious, ill talk to her when we get back.' I said

'Alight mate.' He said back

LAUREN POV

The last hour of my shift was really weird; Joey had moved off the side of the bar and was now sat in the corner in a world of his own.

'Ready to go?' i asked as i sat down next to him. 'Or do you want to drink?'

'Sure you are allowed to drink.' He said back

'What is that meant to mean.' I snapped

'How about we go home.' He said

'Yer maybe we should.' I snapped back, before standing up, i walked out the door. What was he going on about? Did he know? No surely he couldn't? i walked into the house taking off my coat, i walked straight into the kitchen while flicking on the kettle. I made my coffee and sat down waiting for him to explain

'So come on then.' I said to him

'Well how about you tell me.' he said

'What do you mean?' i asked

'What is going on?' he said

'About what Joey.' i snapped

'How about you being a surrogate for Alfie and Roxie.' He said

'Don't know what you are talking about.' I said, how did he know?

'Stop lying to me Lauren.' He shouted

'Ok so im lying, i was going to tell you but i didn't think you would react like this.' I said

'Didn't think i would react like this.' He shouted

'Yes because we would get the money to pay of Derek.' I snapped back

'You are not giving up your womb for money.' He said back

'Im not a prostitute.' I shouted

'I never said you were, but i would of rather you been pregnant with our child not someone else.' He said

'Im not pregnant.' I shouted back

'Yet.' I heard him mumble

'Look i haven't said yes to go through with it.' I said to him

'The way Alfie was talking to me earlier, you have already said yes.' He said back

'I was going to talk to you first.' I snapped

'When, when you was 9months.' He snapped back

'Come on Joey, i was planning on telling you. i said

'So this was your plan then?' he asked

'What plan?' i asked

'Say yes, so i have no choice.' He replied

'We need the money Joey, im doing this for us.' I snapped

'If we were that important you wouldn't go through with it.' He said back

'And what is that meant to mean?' i asked

'If you go through with it, then there can be no us.' He said

'No you don't mean that.' I said tears falling down my face

'I can't watch you carry someone else's baby and give it to them, when i want it to be mine.' He said his own tears falling.

'It's not mine either.' I said

'Well you are still going to be carrying it; i can't see you go through it.' He said

'Then we don't do it.' I said

'You have already practically said yes.' He said

'Well.' I said

'Once you give someone news like that you can't let them down.' He said

'I can't lose you.' i said 'I was doing this for the money for us.'

'There is no us if you do this.' He said

'You can't be serious?' i asked

'Im sorry Lauren.' He said

'No Joey please don't do this.' I pleaded with him

'I can't, ill pack my things in the morning.' E said to me

'No, no Joey.' i said as move tears fell down my cheeks 'Please don't do this' i said to him, i watched as he walked out of the kitchen and upstairs, i slowly moved myself to the floor, these were the times i wanted a drink and i wanted one now. I moved myself to the cupboard, taking out the bottle. I poured myself a glass of wine. I had promised myself it would only be one. But now i had finished the bottle, nice one Lauren.

I slowly moved to the top of the stairs, seeing him stood there.

'Why do you always do this Lauren?' he asked me

'Why do you care?' i snapped back

'Look if you are going to do this, you can't drink. Great start it had turned out to be.' He said, as he walked us into our room. Even though i was drunk you could tell that he hadn't been in this bed, no reasons why.

Waking up the next morning, my head was pounding looking to my left i saw a note o the side, next to a glass of water and paracetamol. I picked up the note

Lauren thought i would go before you before you left didn't want there to be anything we wouldn't want to happen. Im sorry it had come to this, im moving away from Walford so you want see me. You are free to stay in the house, it's all yours. Hope you have a great life and spend the money wisely. Don't go wasting it on clothes; put it to a car or something to do with your art. I will always love you even if i hate you for what you have done to us and what we have come to. I understand you were only trying to help, but i couldn't do it, i couldn't watch you do it. You are doing such a good thing, Roxie and Alfie will look after you, and im sure your family are really supportive. I hate how it has come to this and i will probably never forgive myself. Just remember i love you beautiful. Joey xx

Oh and by the way tell Alice i love her too please, and im sorry i want be at the wedding, when they get married because you can tell they are going to be.

I read the letter over and over again; i could see the tear marks on the paper and knew Joey was crying when writing this letter. My tears where now joining his on the paper. It was then i had heard the front door shut and the keys through the letterbox. I quickly got out of bed, throwing on my clothes, not caring what i was wearing before running down the stairs. I opened the door.

'Joey.' i shouted to him.

'Joey.' i shouted to him, i watched as he turned and looked at me you could tell he had been crying. He turned back round again before caring on walking.

'Joey.' i shouted trying again, tears were flying down my face, i just watched as he walked away. He carried on walking i just stood there watching until eventually he was out of sight.


	5. Everything will be ok

**Thank you for the reviews, love reading them so please carry on. didnt think would be able to post this tonight because have a chemistry exam tomorrow but thought i would squeeze one in. Not sure if they will be one tomorrow though.**

**R&R**

CHAPTER 5- EVERYTHING WILL BE OK

LAUREN POV

I stayed on the ground; i just watched the world go by. People were moving quickly to get to different destinations. I watched as people looked at me funny, i wasn't even sure of the time but could tell by the people around it was rush hour. I slowly got to my feet, i felt funny really queasy i slowly moved down again. Move tears began to fall, this time two days ago i had everything, i was moving into mine and Joeys house and everything was perfect now 48hours later and i have nothing. I have lost the man i love, all because i was trying to do something to help us both.

It was then i saw mom she came rushing over to me as i knew she would. 'Darling what is wrong?' she asked me, it was then that more tears began to fall. 'Oh come here.' She then said pulling me into a hug. I didn't think i could cry anymore but i could. 'Come on let's get you inside.' she said

'NO i have to find Joey.' i said standing up, i began to run; i kept on running in hope i would see him. I ran to the tube but got stopped when i didn't have my pass or ticket. 'Please, i need to find my boyfriend.' I treid pleading with him 'Im not getting on the tube, just need to find him.'

'Im sorry madam.' He said

'NO.' I shouted, i was about to fall to the floor again, when i felt some arms around me, i looked and saw my dad stood there.

'Come on let's take you home.' He whispered to him, i slowly nodded; he put his arms around my waste and began to lead me home. He took me to our house the house that was meant to be mine and Joeys but was now just mine i presume.

'Darling what happened?' my mom asked

'Joey has gone.' I managed to get out between each sob

'What happened? What has he done?' my dad said getting angry

'Dad please calm down.' I said to him

'What happened love?' my mom asked

'It was my entire fault.' I said to her

'What have you done?' she asked

'Can i have a glass of water please?' I asked as my head had now begun to ack.

'Course you can.' My mom said before leaving the room.

'He didn't do anything to hurt you did he?'My dad asked

'No course not.' i snapped back at him. 'He would never hurt me.'

'Ok, i had to ask.' He said

'No you didn't.' I said back before mom came in with the water.

'Here you are.' She said passing me the water

'Thank you.' i said taking a sip

'So what has gone on?' she asked after a few minutes, i had calmed down a lot by now.

'Well Derek made a threat, he wanted 10 thousand pounds or he would make things worse for me and Joey.' i said i was about to carry on when i was interrupted.

'He wanted 10 thousand pounds?' my dad asked

'Yes now let me carry on.' i said

'Sorry.' He said

'Well we went out for a drink in the vic when i overheard Roxie and Alfie talking, they were going to try surrogacy for a baby, they said they would pay them 15thousands pounds for it. I thought that maybe i could do it.' I said breathing taking in the reaction, it was all different and kept changing

'Then what happened?' my mom asked

'Well i went and spoke to Roxie and Alfie about it and they were really up for it, but said i needed to speak to Joey. i was going to tell him tonight i thought he would be really supportive. I said

'But.' My dad said

'But Alfie accidently let slip, he thought i had already told him. We then spoke about it, it turned into an argument.' I replied

'Why was he against it?' my mom asked

'Because he wanted it to be our baby, you know being pregnant with our baby not someone else's, he said he couldn't watch me go through it and give it away.' I said as more tears fell

'Oh im so sorry darling.' My mom said moving over towards me.

'I guess i just wished for too much, i thought doing it would make everything ok.' I said

'What do you mean thought doing it, you can't back out now.' My mom said

'I can't do it on my own.' I said

'Well you have us.' My dad said, my mom agreeing, i may have them but the person i really wanted was Joey and he was out of site.

'You mean you don't mind me doing this.' I asked

'What you are going to do will make us so proud Lauren. You are going to give two people the most important thing to them.' My dad said

'We couldn't be more proud.' My mom agreed

'But the person i want is Joey.' i said

'And im sure he is going to come round, just give him some time.' My mom said

'But he has gone, no one knows where he is, he is not coming back mom.' I said to her

'Well if he is gone, then you need to keep strong. Show him that you don't need him,.' My dad said

'But i do need him dad.' I snapped back

'Alright darling we know you do but everything will be ok.' My mom said

'You promise?' i asked, i know it seemed childish but i need to know

'Promise.' She said back. 'Now go and get a shower and go and tell Roxie and Alfie the good news, we will be here to support you everything step of the way.'

'Thank you.' i said before standing up and leaving the room to go and get ready. I made my way downstairs 20minutes later to see my mom and dad still sat there.

'You didn't have to wait.' I said

'Well i thought why don't you go and tell them the good news.' She said

'Yer.' I mumbled

'We have said everything will be ok.' My dad said

'Yer but i have just lost Joey mom you have to understand that.' I shouted towards her before walking out the house. I sighed knowing i had left my mom and dad in my house.

'Give me the keys when you leave.' I shouted through the letterbox before walking away. I walked straight into the vic, i knew if i was serious about this i couldn't have a drink.

'Alfie, Rox can i have a word?' i asked

'Yer sure, what is it?' Alfie asked

'Just wanted to conform the meeting for later. What time?' i asked

'2.30 and is everything ok with you and Joey?' Alfie asked knowing he had dropped me in it. A few tears fell down my face

'Yer fine.' I said as more tears fell, i viciously wiped them away before smiling at them both

'So you are going to do this for us then?' Roxie asked

'Yes, im going to give you, your baby.'


	6. Meeting

**Thank you for the reviews, love the reading them.**

**R&R**

CHAPTER 6- MEETING

LAUREN POV

My mom came to the Vic not long after i had spoke to Alfie and Roxie. Me and my mom stayed in the vic till two, we had a drink and something to eat. She kept saying she would come with me but, i wanted to do this on my own, the only person i wanted with me was Joey, and if he wasn't there then i didn't want anyone.

'You ready to go?' Alfie asked walking over

'Yer.' I replied, picking up my bag before standing up.

'Are you sure you don't want me to come?' my mom asked

'No its fine.' I said back

'Well ok darling, good luck.' She said pulling me into a hug.

'Thank you.' i said before we left. We got into the taxi i had offered to drive, but they both had said no saying something about parking there. The taxi pulled up outside the hospital, Alfie paid the driver as we all got out. We made our way over to the reception asking about the consultant. My palms were all sweating, now i really needed Joey, i felt tears come i quickly wiped them away.

'Come this way.' She said to us, we all followed her into the room, i could see how happy they looked, then i wondered how i looked i probably looked terrified, but the truth is i was. We walked into the room and all 3 off us sat down.

'Ok so we had our first meeting last week and went through all of our options. You said on the phone yesterday that you found someone to do your surrogacy for you.' she said, directing the last bit towards me

'Im Lauren.' I said to her

'Hi Lauren nice to meet you.' she said

'Now we have to run a few test, but by looking at you know i think you will do perfect.' She said

'What sort of tests?' i asked

'Just like physical then we run a couple of test just to check you're healthy enough to go through the percega.' She said

'Ok that's fine.' I replied

'Ok can you just ask a few questions please.' She said

'Yer course.' I replied

'Ok , how old are you?' she asked

'i turn 20 in about 2 weeks.' i said

'Do you live on the square?' she asked

'Yer have my own house there.' I replied

'Is it stable?' she then said, i wasn't really sure on this answer

'Yer.' I said hoping that it would be the right answer.

'Ok now final one your relationship status.' She asked, i could feel the tears reach the end of my eyes ready to come out. I opened them as big as i could to stop the tears falling. 'Lauren.' She said again

'Yer sorry, i have just split up from my boyfriend.' I said one tear finally being released from my eye.

'Are you ok Lauren?' Alfie asked me

'Yer im fine, sorry.' I said wiping away another tear.

'It's fine.' The consultant said. 'Now we will go and get these tests done then wait half an hour and we will have the results, once this process begins its not that long, hopefully you will be pregnant before we know it.' She said, i went into the room and had my tests done. Once the tests were done it was then the case of waiting half an hour for the results.

JOEY POV

I had just arrived at my moms, she lives in Wales. It had been the longest and hardest journey. Leaving her there broke my heart; not being able to hug her and tell her i was sorry hurt so much.

'Darling why don't you get some rest you have had a long journey.' My mom said to me

'I can't sleep mom, i just miss her too much.' I said to her. My mom was the only other person besides Lauren and Alice that saw my different sides.

'I know she meant a lot Joey, but you had good reasons to leave.' She said

'Yer but i shouldn't of left her mom, she was just there begging me to stay but i just kept walking i couldn't turn back mom.' I said to her as tears began to fall.

'Oh come here, if you mean so much to her she won't go through it.' My mom said as she pulled me into a hug.

'But you have never meet her mom, you don't know what she is like.' I said

'I could take a wild guess; tall, blonde hair, blue eyes, really skinny.' She said

'No mom, Lauren is nothing like that.' I said quickly pulling me out of a hug

'Well show me a picture then.' She said, i nodded pulling out my phone. I scrolled through the pictures finding the best one of me and her we had hundreds. I found the one from when it was our 1 year anniversary; i had taken her to Paris for a long weekend.

'That was in Paris, i took her there for our one year anniversary.' I said to her

'She is beautiful; she must mean a lot to you Joe.' She said

'Everything.' I replied

'Well i promise things are going to work out.' She said

'I hope you are right.' I replied, but i guess that was down to me, i was the one who needed to make it right, but i couldn't watch her do this.

LAUREN POV

It seemed like it was the longest half an hour, once again i needed Joey, i always need Joey he is everything to me.

'We have the results, do you want to come this way.' The consultant said, i breathed i wasn't sure what the results would be, one part of me was hoping that i couldn't because i could go and fight for Joey more but then the other part wanted me to be able to because i would be giving them a family.

'Ok we have the results, i think a congratulations is in order, Lauren will be able to carry your baby. If you come back in a week's time we can start the process of getting Lauren pregnant. You should be pregnant in the next month.' She said

'That's great.' I said.

I guess there was no going back now, i just hope Joey comes round as i don't think i can do this without him.


	7. Right choice?

**Thank you for the reviews, just an in-between chapter before more drama begins. Sorry tonight's is only short.**

**R&R**

CHAPTER 7- RIGHT CHOICE

LAUREN POV

After the meeting mom and dad were round like a light to find out what happened. I explained everything to them, they both said how happy they were for me but at the same time, i didn't want their happiness for me. Yes i mean it is important to have their support but i want Joey's and he is not giving it. Maybe he is right?

'Why don't we go for a drink to celebrate?' my dad said

'No i need to go and see Alice.' I said to him

'Are you sure that's a good idea?' he asked

'What is that meant to mean?' i snapped back

'Nothing.' He said

'No come on say it.' I said to him

'I just think it Joey is reacting like this maybe you are better of without him.' He said

'He is the person i love dad, and want to be with.' I said to him

'And if he loved you that much he would be here.' My dad said

'Dad just leave.' I said to him, i really couldn't be dealing with this.

'Lauren.' He said

'Just go.' I demanded, i watched as he nodded his head before leaving the door. I grabbed my coat before also leaving the house. I made my way over to the beales, i hated going there i only went there to see Alice, and that was only if it was important, normally we would meet somewhere else. Hopefully they will be buying their own house soon, so it won't be as difficult. Knocking on the door, i hoped it would be Alice or Peter answering the door, but to my luck it was Lucy.

'What do you want?' She snapped

'To see Alice.' I replied

'Heard about you and Joey.' she said

'What is there to here?' i asked

'Did he leave you.' she said in a childish sarcastic voice

'Luce just leave it yeah.' Peter said coming to stand behind her.

'You going to move out the way so i can come in.' I said, i heard her huff before leaving the room so i could come in.

'Hey Lo.' Alice said

'Hey Al, can we go for a walk?' i asked

'Yer course.' She replied, i watched as she grabbed her coat put on her shoes. 'Ready.' She said, i nodded and we both walked out. We ended up at the park and sat on the bench, where Joey first told me he loved me.

'So what is it you wanted, not that i can't guess?' she said

'Have you spoken to him?' i asked

'Yer he text me.' she replied

'Oh.' Was all i could say back

'You have driven my brother away; he said he can never come back.' She snapped

'Im sorry Al, i really didn't want him to leave.' I said

'Well you should of thought about that before you decided to agree to be a surrogate before speaking to Joey.' she snapped back

'You know if i could go back in time i would, be he was the one who walked out on me.' i said back to her

'Yer and any guesses why, he wanted him to be pregnant with your child and have his child do you know how much he wants to be a dad.' She said back

'Yer well i guess it was his choice.' I said

'So is that all you wanted?' she asked

'Actually no, i wanted to know where he is, he must have told you.' i said

'Yer he told me, but im not going to tell you.' she said

'Why?' i practically pleaded with her

'Because you broke his heart and you will only make it worse.' She said

'And don't you think mine is broken too.' I said to her

'Look just think about it, im not going to tell you.' she said

'Think about what?' i asked

'Are you really making the right choice? Are you really going to have a baby and give it to someone else? Can you do that? What if you feel something, you then have to watch it grow up?' she said before standing up and leaving

'Wait what if am making the wrong choice.' I said to her

'Then you are going to break more people's hearts.' She said before turning back round and walking away.

What if Alice is right? Am i really making the right choice? If i say Yes i have no Joey, but if i say no i have Joey?

I don't think i can do this?


	8. Now or never

**Thank you for the reviews, im finally up to date in reading them as i was quite far behind. Not sure how often there will be updates this week i will try and update each day as normal, but may end up missing a few. **

**The new spoilers for the fight between Peter and Joey look good. It's nice to see him sticking up for her, maybe this is the start for them both hopefully even though it still a long way to go.**

**R&R**

CHAPTER 8- NOW OR NEVER

LAUREN POV

I sat on the bench for a little while longer just watching the world go buy just like i had done when i watched Joey walk away.

'You know you shouldn't be sat out here on your own, it's getting dark.' I heard someone say; i looked up and say Alice there.

'What do you care?' I snapped to her

'Look I may be annoyed with you with what you have done to my brother, but you are still my cousin and my sister at the same time, i have to look out for you. Im sorry about earlier.' She said to me

'It's alright; i should have expected it really.' I said to her

'So you been thinking about what i said?' she asked

'Im not sure if i can do it, especially now Joey has left.' I said to her. 'I just need to talk to him Al.'

'I promised not to tell you were he was.' She said

'I've tried ringing and texting he just won't respond. I have left him hundreds of voice mails and i just get nothing back. He is only been gone for not even 24hours, how am i meant to do it.' I said to her, as tears fell. I wiped them away quickly.

'Come here.' She said pulling me into a hug. 'He is in Wales with my mom; i can give you the address tomorrow.' She whispered to me

'Are you serious?' i asked, his mom surely didn't live in Wales.

'I know Wales does seem a long way away, but after Derek did to her, she wanted to get as far away from him as she could.' She said

'Why are you doing this though?' i asked

'Because before you make a decision you need to go and speak to him.' She said

'Thank you.' i said to her, before pulling her into a quick hood. 'Sometimes i dont know what i would do without you.'

'Well it's nice to know i feel exactly the same back.' She said

'How what have i done for you.' i asked

'Peter you was the one who got Joey to like him a little and accept our relationship, if you hadn't have done that he would still be hating him now.' She said to me

'I guess so.' I replied

'Now go and get some sleep, then come and see me tomorrow. Looks like you have a long journey.' Alice said to me

'Thank you again.' I replied, before standing up and walking towards the house. I went to get the keys out of my pocket when i realised i hadn't got them, after the argument with my dad i just walked out completely forgetting my keys. The only other people who had keys was Joey and he wasn't here and Alice, but i didn't want to distract her, i had probably give her enough to deal with already. In the end i came to the conclusion i should try climbing over the fence. I walked all the way round to the back of the house, finding which one was mine before attempting to climb over, it took me a few times before i eventually got over. Luckily the door was open as i didn't stop it when i stormed out.

I made myself a cup of coffee, after drinking it i went round the house making sure all the windows where shut and i doubled checked the doors. I made my way up to bed i had never slept alone in this house before. It would be the first time without Joey. the one side of the bed didn't feel right it was all cold, i moved into the centre to try and spread out so all the bed would get warm and also so if i woke up in the night, it would be like he had got up to go to the loo or something.

After a terrible night sleep it was finally morning, i think i must of had 2hours. I wernt sure if it was worry of seeing Joey tomorrow or the fact he wasn't in bed with me. i moved downstairs making myself another coffee before walking into the living room i pulled a blanket round me before opening my laptop searching for train times and directions to Wales, even though i still wasn't sure where exactly i was meant to be going. Deciding on putting it on hold i went back upstairs, had a shower before getting round and making my way over ot Alice's, this time i doubled checked i had my keys.

'Hey Al.' I said to her as she answered the door

'You the only one in?' i asked motioning t the empty house

'Yer all at work or school.' She said

'Haven't you got to be in work?' i asked

'Yer but not till 12 got a few hours yet, have you spoken to Alfie about time off?' she asked

'Yes was going to do that next.' I said although i had completely forgot.

'You forgot didn't you?' she said laughing

'Well... sort off... yes.' I said

'Look i have printed you off some instructions; you can either drive or get the train.' She said

'Think im going to get the train; don't think i could drive all the way to Wales on my own.' I said

'You have gone to Birmingham before?' she asked me

'I know but never on my own, i have always had Joey with me.' she said

'Oh.' She said 'Anyway, all you need to do is book your tickets then.'

'Thank you for this Al, can you not say anything to Joe please.' I said

'Course not.' she replied

'Anyway i must get going lots to do.' I said to her.

'Good luck.' She said before i left. I made my way over to the vic telling him that i could work today and not sure on tomorrow yet, i wasn't sure whether i would be coming back today or tomorrow or whenever. He said it was fine and told me to be careful, i didn't tell him the real reason i was going, even though me and Joey have split up i didn't want him to think it was worse than maybe it is.

I walked back into the house, picking up my laptop again. I booked the train tickets i needed; the train left London at 11.00 which gave me an hour and a half. I ran back upstairs quickly packing a bag, i made it an overnight bag just in case. I walked back downstairs, grabbing my keys and coat, checking everything was locked before walking out. I had decided to drive into London as it seemed much easier than getting 3 different tubes. It was only 45minutes in the car so it gave me plenty of time to get there. I stopped off at Mc Donald's on the way as i hadn't had any breakfast before parking at the train station, i payed my parking i did 72hours. I knew i wouldn't be any longer than that.

I pulled along my suitcases, getting onto the train in perfect timing; i sat in a seat and began the long journey to Wales. It would take an hour and half to get to Birmingham then i had to change trains there to get one to Wales as they didn't do a direct one there. I was then on the train for another 2hours before i arrived in Wales. I jumped into a taxi, passing the man the piece of paper; he nodded his head saying he knew where this was. The journey seemed to take forever, especially after having only a few hours sleep.

'Here you are.' He said

'This is it?' i asked, i looked around it was a posh area, the houses were big and it seemed like a place Alice and Joey would stay in.

'Yep.' He replied i handed him the money before getting out. I wheeled my suitcase up to the front door. Im not sure how long i was stood there, i couldn't seem to knock it.

I took a deep breath, i guess this is now or never, i thought to myself and with that i knocked the door.


	9. Moms the word

**Thank you for the reviews, really appreciate it. Not sure if there will be a chapter tomorrow, hopefully i can squeeze one in.**

**Loved how much Joey there was in tonight's episode, it was just Joey, Joey, and Joey, loved seeing him so much in an episode. i love how protective he was off Alice and trying to help her out. Can't wait for the next few weeks lots to come for him and Lauren. **

**R&R**

CHAPTER 9- MOMS THE WORD

LAUREN POV

I stood waiting for someone to answer the door, there seemed to be no sound and no movement coming from inside the house. I sighed and began to walk down the path, it was then the door opened. I turned round hoping it was Joey, but there stood there was a women, she had brown hair like Joey and Alice but wasn't as tall as him, more Alice size maybe a bit smaller. I had never met his mom before, im not even sure if i have seen pictures.

'Can i help you?' she asked, you could tell she had been in Wales for a while you could hear it in her voice

'Erm yer i was looking for Joey.' i said as i was turning round

'You are Lauren aren't you?' she asked raising an eyebrow

'Yer and your Lydia?' i asked, i hoped i had got the correct name

'So you are the person that has broken my son's heart.' She said, great this is going to go down well

'He broke up with me, and broke mine too.' I said

'But have you listened to yourself have you listened to what you are doing?' she snapped back

'Yer plenty of times and all i can think about is Joey.' i replied

'Then you have to say no, i have never seen my son so down, he is broken and to me it is all your fault, if you wasn't his cousin.' She said back

'If i wasn't his cousin what?' i asked

'Then Derek wouldn't ask for this money, or maybe he wouldn't of moved to see Alice and he would of never meet you. Im sure he would be a dam sight happier.' She said her voice getting a bit louder

'Are you serious?' i asked shocked at her outburst, i mean Joey had always said that her mine was kind and sweet and never said a bad word to anyone.

'Yes, i mean i have not met many of his girlfriends, he is never the type to be in love, honestly not sure if he is in love now.' She said

'Im not like any of his other girlfriends and he has changed.' I snapped back

'You're not really his typical type, normal blonde hair and blue eyes and really skinny.' She replied

'Are you trying to say im fat?' i asked quite shocked

'No, but you're not his type.' She said

'Well his type has changed, so can i see him?' i snapped back to her, i really couldn't be dealing with her agro.

'Maybe i don't want him to see a girl like you.' she shouted

'A girl like me.' i shouted back

JOEY POV

I was just about to go into the kitchen, when i could hear shouting i could defernatly work out one voice which was moms, it was the second voice that was getting me i knew, i knew it but it wouldn't click. I began to walk to the front door, that's when i saw her. There she was, it was the longest 24hours and i had missed her so much. She was stood there looking gorgeous as ever, with her beautiful brown eyes and long dark hair, that blew in the wind. I loved the way she was sticking up for herself, even if it was against my mom. I watched as she caught my eye and gave me a small smile.

LAUREN POV

'We'll look at you.' she said again to me, it was then i saw him, i had missed him so much these last 24hours, i just wanted to grab him. I gave him a small smile to which he returned.

'What is going on out here? Im surprised the whole of Wales cant here you.' he said, i had to giggle at this only to receive a funny look.

'Well why don't you ask your mom?' i said to him

'How about you explain?' he then said

'Well let's just say, your mom thinks im not suited to you and you don't love me. Im not your type and i should look at myself.' I said to him

'Are you serious mom?' he asked her

'Well you never normally fall for girls.' She replied to him

'Yer well i have changed haven't i.' he said

'That's what i said.' i told him 'Oh and did i almost forget that she said if we weren't of cousin then we would never of meet.'

'Mom you said you were ok with us.' He said to her

'Well it's just you are growing up and settling down.' She said

'Thats not the point mom, you said we were fine. Im 26years old, i have moved out and fell in love with a girl.' He said

'Yer a girl that has decided to be a surrogate for someone else.' She snapped back

'Yer and im sure she is here to talk about it, we have both had time to think and come to the right decision.' Joey replied

'And what is that decision.' His mom asked

'Well we need to speak first, whatever we choose we stick together.' I said

'So what are you saying that if you do it then you are going to stick by her Joe?' His mom asked him

'We have to talk things through first, im sure the decision WE make will be a decision we make together like we have already said.' Joey replied you could tell he was getting annoyed with his mom.

'Well i am against this, you go through with this Joey then you waste 9months of your life.' she said to him

'Look this is between me and Joey.' i snapped to her

'You coming in babe?' he asked

'Yer coming.' I said, i watched as he waited for me before taking my hand, it felt so good to have my fingers enwintened with his again.

But i dont know what is going to happen next?


	10. Speaking words

**Thank you for the reviews. Have you seen the spoilers for next week? there are some really good pictures on digital spy, i think we may have a scene together next week. you have to see the photos for next Thursday (27th) **

**R&R**

CHAPTER 10- SPEAKING WORDS

LAUREN POV

I walked into the house, Joey's hand still attached to mine, he walked be into the living room before shutting the door behind him.

'Sit down.' He said as he released my hand, i sat down where he told me to, and he sat opposite me.

'Thank you.' i said breaking the silence

'For what?' he asked

'For sticking up for me.' i replied

'Well you were doing a good job yourself, but i thought i would add the finishing touch, im sorry about my mom she is not normally like this.' He said

'It's ok, i guess it weren't the best way to meet.' I said

'I guess so.' He replied. 'So what brings you here?' he then said breaking the silence

'What sort of question is that?' i asked him

'Well.' He said

'Well what?' i asked

'Why are you here?' He said again, great this conversation wasnt going as i imagined

'You.' was all i can say

'How did you know i was here?' he asked, i stayed silent i promised Alice i wouldn't say it was her who told me, i didn't want to ruin their relationship because of me. 'Alice.' He said

'I promised her i wouldn't say anything.' I said to him

'I won't.' He said sighing

'Have you spoken to her?' i asked

'Yer, she told me how she spoke to you, she says she is sorry.' He replied

'I know we spoke and sorted it out.' I replied smiling

'Oh.' Was all he said back

'Joe, why don't you come home?' i asked him

'I can't, i said i couldn't watch you do it, i needed to get away so i didnt have to see you.' he said

'Great.' I muttered

'Sorry Lo.' He said

'What about Alice?' i asked

'We will still keep in contact but she will come and see me.' he said

'But what you said outside?' i asked him, all off a sudden i could feel tears in my eyes

'It was to try and get my mom off you.' he said

'So you haven't changed your mind?' i asked him a tear finally falling, i watched as his face softened as he saw the tear fell and how you could see him resisting the urge to come and comfort me

'Maybe you should go.' He managed to get out

'No Joey, im not leaving.' I said, quickly wiping away the tear i seemed to be doing that a lot recently

'Go and enjoy your life, do this for Roxie and Alfie then spend that money wisely, do it to go to Uni, or open up your art business.' He said

'But i want to spend it with you; i want it to be us spending it.' I said as another tear fell

'There is no us Lauren, im sorry.' He said as his own tears fell

'Don't do this to me again, you can't break my heart again.' I said

'I have broke my own too Lauren.' He said whipping away his tears.

'Then why are you doing this?' i asked him, my voice a little louder.

'Lauren please, you are making this harder.' He said

'Look im having second thoughts, i don't know what to do, that's the reason i came.' I said

'Lauren, babe, you can't back out now you have already said yes.' He said sighing

'But im not pregnant.' I replied

'Not yet babe, you are going to give them everything they ever wanted.' he replied

'But they can get someone else.' I said back

'Not when they have their hopes set on you.' he replied

'We are meant to be able to get through anything, why cant we do this.' He said

'Because you are going to have someone else's child.' He snapped back

'Yer to help get Derek off our back, you know your dad the one that is threatening us.' I snapped back

'Yer well now he won't have to will he.' He said back, as more tears fell down his face, there was something the way he was reacting that wasn't him

'This isn't like you, we normally fight everything together.' I said back as more of my own tears fell

'Well this isn't normal Lauren.' He said

'Well it is for some people.' I said 'Lots of people do this.'

'Well they aren't nearly 20.' He said back

'Well im doing this for us.' I replied

'You don't need to do this for us.' He said

'Why?' i asked even though i knew the answer

'Because Lauren there is not us.' He said

'But.' I said even though i knew he would interrupt me and i didnt know what i was going to say

'But Lauren, i think you should leave, and don't come back.' He said

'No Joey please.' I pleaded with him

'Look i think you should leave.' His mom said coming into the room

'What has it got to do with you.' i snapped to her

'Well that is my son and this is my house, so take yourself and get out.' She shouted, i gave one look to Joey before mouthing i love you before walking out the door. I heard the front door behind me, i was now in the middle of Wales, not sure on a number of a taxi or any way home. I choose a direction and began to walk in that direction.

But what i didn't know was what i had seen wasn't all of what it seemed.


	11. Why it happened

**Thank you for the reviews, only a short chapter tonight but it explains to you why the conversation ended how it did, should be a much longer one again tomorrow.**

**R&R**

CHAPTER 11- WHY IT HAPPENED

JOEY POV

I stayed sat in the living, i really couldn't believe what had happened. Was that the last time i was going to see the girl i love and want to be with. I wiped away the few strands of tears that had fallen before my mom came in.

'Oh im so sorry.' My mom said to me

'Like you care.' I snapped back to her

'I wouldn't talk to me like that.' She said

'And why now?' i asked

'Look you do as i say and you and your beloved ex won't get killed.' She snapped back

'You wouldn't kill your own son.' I said back

'Oh i wouldn't would i?' she said before taking her gun out of her pocket, she said she had always kept it because of Derek but said she would never use it, but this time there was something different in the way she was acting.

'Mom don't be serious.' I said

'Well carry on and no one will get hurt.' She said, it seemed really weird when i think it as being kept hostage by my mom. But since coming back she had been acting so different, i really didn't know what she was capable of and i couldn't put Lauren's life at risk.

'Why did you make me do that?' i asked, knowing that i had to be careful in what i was saying

'Because, she, she is your cousin and i don't want you to be part of that family. And look at her.' She said

'There is nothing wrong with her.' I snapped. Knowing it was the wrong choice and she pushed the gun into my head.

'Now why don't you take that back.' She shouted

'Why mom, are you actually going to shut me? You have made me break up with the girl i love so what's the point in living.' I snapped back to her. It was then i heard the shooting of the gun, i looked to see she had shot the vase.

'Mom?' i asked quite shocked

'Shut up.' She shouted before pointing the gun back to me. i had to stop this and i had to do this now.

'Mom this isn't you.' i said standing up

'You don't know me, you haven't been around for years, you didnt even come and see me on my birthday.' She shouted

I sighed 'Mom i was in Paris.'

'Yeah with her.' She shouted

'It was our one year anniversary.' I snapped back to her

'You still could have made an effort.' She shouted back

'I would, if i hadn't been together with her for a year.' I said to her. I took one step forward. She noticed quickly and directed the gun up towards my face.

'Mom if you shoot me you could go down for life, think of what Alice would think of you. She loves the bones of you.' i said

'Don't bring Alice into this.' She snapped back

'Why she is your daughter, just like im your son!' i shouted back

'You may as well be there son.' She said

'Mom what has got into you.' i asked

'Im fed up of you, im fed up of everyone.' She shouted moving further towards me

'You know this isn't the answer.' I said

'So what is then smart boy Joseph over here.' She said

'I don't know but.' I started to say before being interrupted

'Exactly you don't know.' She snapped

'If you let me finish.' I said

'All you would of said it is not the answer or i should think about what you are doing. I do know you, you are my son.' She said. i really wasn't sure what was going on, but i t was about time i stopped and took drastic action.

I moved another step forward. 'Stop moving or i will shoot you.' she said

'You are not serious.' I said taking another step forward

'I said i would shoot.' She shouted, her hadn't became more outstretched.

'But are you really going to shoot.' I asked

'YES.' She shouted back

'Go on then do it.' I shouted to her 'GO and kill your son.'

I watched as she pulled back the leaver. It was then i dived forward and began to fight for the gun.

'Get off.' She shouted

'No mom you can't do this.' I said, reaching in again for the gun.

It was then the world ended, when all that was heard was the sound of a gunshot.


	12. Death and still the same

_**Thank you for the reviews. Longer chapter today, if you think i have gone a little bit off track with the actual story, then dont worry i will be back to it in the next chapter. **_

_**R&R**_

_CHAPTER 12- DEATH AND STILL THE SAME_

_LAUREN POV_

_I stood still as i heard the gun shot, i wasn't really sure where it was coming from but i made my way back towards the house surely Joey would me at risk i mean he still must care for me right? It was then i heard another shot as i made my way up the steps, this time it was differently coming from inside Joey's mom house. I quickly ran up the steps, forgetting my suitcase. I knocked on the door loudly, there was no answer i pushed down the handle and walked in and straight into the living room, not expecting to see what i was about to see._

'_Joey.' i managed to get out. There he was sat next to his mom, crying his eyes out. I looked at his mom, you could tell she had been shot and died._

'_Call an ambulance Lauren.' He shouted towards me, i was a bit taken back, but then again i couldn't really moan or snap back he was sat on the floor cradling his mom._

'_Im on it.' I said back. I ran back outside grabbing my bags, before getting out my phone. I quickly dialled 999 hoping that it was the same as in England. Geography wasn't my best subject when i was at school. Luckily it was and a ambulance was on its way. _

'_Joey.' i said again after walking back through into the room_

'_It was me.' he said to me_

'_I know it wasn't.' I said moving to sit down next to him, even though i wasn't really sure of the answer, but i trust Joey._

'_She will be ok.' He said. he still hadn't looked up at me, his eyes had been glued on his mom._

'_Joe.' I said_

'_She isn't dead Lauren. She can't be.' He snapped back finally looking up at me. He looked terrible, his face was red, there was tears streaming down his face._

'_Joe she has no pulse.' I said as i felt her pulse on her hand, there was nothing_

'_It's probably really slow.' He said _

'_Joe feel.' I said _

'_I can't.' He said as more tears began to fall_

'_Come here.' I said opening my eyes to which he fell into. _

'_Why are you doing this?' he asked as he pulled away_

'_Because i knew what you said earlier wasn't true.' I replied_

'_Im sorry.' He said _

'_You have nothing to be sorry for, but you don't have to stick by me in this, but just please come back to Walford, if you are going to do that at least come back for Alice.' I said_

'_Lauren this is not the time.' He snapped back as the paramedics walked in. They asked for different information which Joey quickly answered. _

'_Times of death i would say 17.05.' the paramedic said. i heard Joey break down next to me. 'Im sorry.' The paramedic then said, i gave them a small smile before they began to remove the body from the room_

'_I have lost my mom Lauren.' He said_

'_I know.' Was all i could say back my own tears were now falling_

'_Everything will be ok wont it?' he asked me_

'_Of course it will baby, off course it will.' I said back without any hesitations, only a little voice inside my head was telling me it wasn't._

'_I need to tell Alice.' He suddenly said standing up and reaching for his phone_

'_That can wait; we need to do this first.' I said motioning to the paramedic stood at the door_

'_Would you like to come with us, we need you to indentify your mom and we can give you an exact time of death.' she said back_

'_Come on.' i said, taking his hand and leading him to the front door._

'_Im sorry only on you can come.' She said _

'_Can i have a taxi number please, not from round here.' I asked her, she nodded before passing me the number i watched as Joey got into the ambulance before i quickly dialled the number. The taxi arrived 10minutes later. I jumped in and made my way to the hospital. I had no eye dear my day would end like this. _

_I ran into the hospital i had no eye dear where to go. I ran up to the reception._

'_Erm Lydia Branning, got brought her. She died earlier.' I said out of breath_

'_Calm down, im afraid you can't go and see her.' She said_

'_I need to see the person she came in with, her son.' I said_

'_Im sorry that isn't possible.' She said_

'_Why?' i snapped back. It was then i saw him come round the corner._

'_Joey.' i said, sighing with relief. He gave me a small smile, before taking my hands_

'_What happened?' i asked_

'_They got me to indentify her, and then i just rang Alice and explained everything.' He said _

'_How did she take it?' i asked_

'_Pretty bad at first, but then i explained what she did and she just hung up.' He said_

'_And what did your mom do?' i asked, i wasn't sure if he was going to answer_

'_Was going shoot me, made me say all them things to you, then said she was going to hurt you, i couldn't let that happen. Im sorry.' He said, as more tears fell_

'_Hey it's ok.' I said _

'_Im going to come back to Walford. I need to be there for Alice although she may not be bothered, it will really affect her. I will come back for the funeral, and.' He said_

'_And?' i asked hoping it was about us_

'_This thing you are doing, i haven't decided on yet. Some of the things my mom said to me make sense. So at the moment, we are like we was yesterday, until i think of what i really want.' He said _

'_There is no us.' _


	13. Square one, next step

**Thank you for the reviews; what would you like to see happen for Joey? Do you want him to support or not to support?**

**Did you see last night eastenders? Joey jealous side is defernatly coming out more, maybe he is finally seeing through to Lucy. I loved how he wasn't really interested in Lucy, and he seemed like he couldn't wait for her to leave. Also Lauren comment about him really affected him.**

CHAPTER 13- SQUARE ONE, NEXT STEP

LAUREN POV

It had been 3weeks now since Joey's mom died. Joey came back to the square a few days after, i was already back before because Joey said he didn't think i needed to be already, although i could see he wasn't coping but he didn't want me there. The funeral was a week later, only Joey and Alice went, Alice kept asking me to come to support her but she had all her family up there, her mom's half.

I hadn't seen Joey around. We would have these awkward moments every now and again. Like the other day i was walking out the shop and i walked into him. Our eyes were just glued together; it was only something falling on the floor that made us lose connection. We had spoken once or twice, just the occasional Hello and how we are. I was staying in the house, i had offered to move out and move back in with Mom, but he insisted i stayed in the house, said it would be better for the surrogacy.

Today was exactly 3weeks since his mom died and just over 3 weeks ago me and Joey broke up. It was also just over 3weeks ago since we had our first meeting for the surrogacy. I had still gone ahead and said yes, after a long few hours of talking to my mom i had decided to continue with it as i couldn't say no. We had decided on the money and Alfie and Roxie had decided on giving me £15.000, although i was unsure of taking any money, as i wasn't really sure what to do with it. But they persuaded me, said i should put it towards university, or keep it for savings for when i have a family of my own.

We had been to a few more details, mainly more discussion, and mainly appointments for Alfie and Roxie. The last one was conforming the date for today. Today was the day the main process started. The egg and sperm were taken from Alfie and Roxie and today they were being implanted in me. i wasn't allowed alcohol for the past two weeks, as that was a main sign it wouldn't work. I would find out if i was pregnant when i didn't get my period next week, that is why the date had been chosen today. I then would have another appointment in a about 2weeks time to confirm whether i was pregnant or not. Then the next 9months will be as normal, until i give birth and hand the baby over.

Finishing my breakfast, i went and took a shower. I still hadn't got to the idea of living in the house on my own. I still locked everything when i was in the house, i didn't like the idea of living on my own, especially now i could be pregnant in a few weeks. i have had this feeling for a while now to invite Abi to move in with me, she was 17 now and loving life with Jay, she turns 18 in a few weeks so maybe i could ask her then? I got ready and made my way over to number 5, i have packed an overnight bag as they said that i may be in some pain and need to stay over but that was a very unlikely possibility.

'Abi you ready?' i asked as i walked into number 5, i had asked Abi to come with me as support, on other occasions my mom has come but today i feel like i needed Abi.

'Yer.' She said as she walked down the stairs picking up her coat

'Good Luck.' My mom said pulling me into a hug

'Thank you.' i replied. We left and made our way over to the Vic.

'I need to go to the shop.' Abi suddenly said

'Why?' i asked, we were already running late and i didn't want Alfie and Roxie to think i had backing out, as i had no intention of doing that

'Want a bottle of coke and some chewing gum.' She said

'Ok hurry up, don't want them to think im baking out.' I said

'2 minutes promise.' She said, we made it into the shop and guess who was there Joey. i weren't sure if i was happy or sad to see him.

'Alright.' I said to him as Abi went and got her things

'Alright.' He said back, i watched as his eyes looked at me then down to the bag i was carrying

'So it's today then?' he asked

'How do you know?' i asked

'I have been asking Abi to keep me up to date with what is going on.' he said

'Why?' i asked

'Because i still care about you.' he said

'Well you are against this, so you shouldn't care about this.' I snapped back, seeing Abi was done i walked over to her and we walked out. Although i hated myself for snapping at him, but he left me and couldn't accept what i was doing so i can't let myself fall into something else.

'What was all that about?' Abi asked

'It's nothing.' I snapped to her

'Lauren are you ok? Are you sure this is what you want? There is no going back now?' she said

'Look Abi if you are not here to support me then go.' I snapped to her

'I am, i just care about you.' she said

'That is exactly what he said.' i said back

'Look im here with you all the way.' She said

'Thank you.' i said having calmed down now. I reckon im just nervous i thought to myself, i didn't think i would be nervous, but guess i am. We walked into the vic, this time Alfie said he would drive, i had said they didn't have to come, but they said they wanted too and they would just wait outside the room.

'So are you nervous?' Roxie asked breaking the silence, as we made our journey along the way to the hospital

'Erm not really, maybe a tiny bit.' I said

'Im sure everything will go ok.' She said

'Yer me too.' I said breathing heavily, as we pulled into the car park, i guess this was it. We all got out the car and made our way to reception we were taken to the room and told to wait. I was really hoping this wouldn't be too long as i knew this was going to be one of the hardest to do besides giving birth, if i get pregnant.

Roxie and Alfie left the room and it was now all down to me. it was time.

Half an hour later and it was done, i was tired now and all i wanted to do was sleep, i wasn't in much pain but right now my bed was calling. We made our way outside.

'How was it?' Alfie asked

'Ok i think.' I said

'Just think this time next week you could be pregnant.' Roxie said

She is right this time next week; i Lauren Branning could be pregnant.


	14. She hit, he ran

**Thank you for the reviews, has everyone seen the new spoilers? There is a picture of lucy and Joey kissing! **

**SPOILER; 1.7.13: EastEnders schemer Lucy Beale makes a move on Joey Branning next month. Lucy seizes the opportunity when Joey's ex-girlfriend Lauren is away from the Square. Joey is furious with Lucy when she tells him that Lauren has gone away and she won't answer the phone to her. Lauren is ignoring him because she thinks Lucy and Joey are now an item again. Knowing that Lucy has tricked Lauren into assuming this, Joey blames her for causing such a mess. Joey is then hit with the realisation that he still loves Lauren, but when Lucy comforts him with a kiss, will he take things further?**

**R&R**

CHAPTER 14- SHE HIT AND HE RUN

LAUREN POV

We eventually arrived home on the journey home i was being fussed about all the time by Alfie and Roxie, i was scared that this is what it is going to be like for the next 9months.

'Right i will see you in work tomorrow.' I said to them as they dropped me off outside number 23

'No you want, they said you need rest.' Roxie said

'Well im still need to work, and you can't stop me working for 9months.' I said, i was starting to get annoyed how they were acting towards me and i really didn't want to snap at them

'Sorry we just don't want you do too much.' Alfie said he could see me getting annoyed

'Well i will see you tomorrow at work then.' I said to them before turning round and began to walk down the path. I turned round and watched as they walked in seeing Abi stood there.

'Coffee?' i asked her

'Cant sorry, seeing Jay and have an exam tomorrow, what time you in for work?' she asked me

'Not till 5.' I said

'Ok lunch tomorrow then? My exam is finished by about 2, so late lunch at 3?' she asked me

'Yes I'll be there, shall i meet you in the Vic and we can grab something there?' i said

'How about we go into town instead? You know go somewhere posh.' She said

'Deal.' I replied, i watched as she left and made her way back to her house. I turned round; i reached in my bag and took out my keys. I went to put the key in the door to find it already open. I slowly opened the door hearing movement upstairs i really couldn't be dealing with this today.

I closed the door behind me, i placed my bag on the floor. I walked forward to the cupboard taking out the cricket bat; i slowly moved to walk up the stairs. i tried to listen to where the nose was coming from, i was sure i could make it come from my room. The door was closed and you could hear rummaging around. I was now stood behind the door, ready to make my entrance, it was then that the door opened i didn't look to who it was, i just swung the bat hitting whoever was there. I heard them fall to the floor.

I slowly turned around and looked down, there lying on the floor was the beautiful guy i had fallen in love with. I quickly jumped to the floor trying to feel for a pulse.

'Joey.' i said as i felt his pulse, i heard a groan come from his lips, he had a cut to his head from where i had hit him, but it looked like he was coming round.

'Joey.' i said again

'Lauren.' I heard him mumble

I took my hand in his 'Yer it is me.' i said, i watched as he opened his eyes, they instantly connected with mine

'Come on let's get you up.' I said

'Its fine i can do it myself.' He said

'Ok, well at least let me look at your cut, it needs cleaning up.' I said

'Fine.' I heard him mumble. I still ended up helping him up, we made our way downstairs and i lead him into the kitchen.

'Sit down.' I said to him, i heard him sigh, i just ignored it before reaching in the cupboard and pulling out the first aid kit. I sat down next to him and began to treat his cut.

'Why was you here?' i asked him

'Well this is my house too.' He said

'I know but some warning would be good, that way i wouldn't have hit you.' i said

'Sorry, just wanted to get some things,' he said

'You know you can move back in, and have the spare room if you want or i could have the spare room.' I said breathing heavily not sure on how he would take it.

'Im not sure Lo, i mean it's not that i don't want to its just.' He said

'You don't want to see me.' i finished his sentence

'You know it's because i can't see you pregnant.' He said

'I hate it when you are not here.' I said

'I know, so how did it go today?' he asked

'Ok i think pretty tired.' I said

'Sorry i will leave you too it.' He said going to stand up

'No its fine, let me finish this.' I said

'Are you sure.' He asked

'Yes.' I replied quickly. 5minutes later and it was done. We both stood, no one had said anything in the past 5minutes and the room was defernatly awkward. He began to walk to the door; i followed him i watched as he picked up his bag. He then turn round, it was then that i screamed out in pain.

'Lauren.' I heard him saying jumping wards me, after a few seconds it had gone

'Are you ok?' i heard him say

'Yer the doctors said i may get it, it is just cramp or something.' I replied

'And i bet they also told you to rest, which you aren't doing.' He replied

'Well if someone just appeared in our house, then im sure i would be resting.' I smirked back

'Well you hit me over the head with a cricket bat.' He said as he sat down next to me. We both began to laugh.

'Now Miss Branning you need rest.' He said

'Yes sir.' I said giggling still. I watched as our eyes clicked once again, i watched as he leaned forward and kissed my lips to which i responded. I felt him stop, and suddenly stand up

'Im sorry that shouldn't have happened, i will see you around. Make sure you rest.' I heard him say as he ran out of the house.

I just sat there on the sofa. I heard the door close. I stood up and went and locked it, i walked back into the living and looked out of the window there he was sat there on the bench with his head in his hand, i watched as he looked up and caught my eye, i quickly moved away from window and sat on the sofa.

Once again i was alone and he had run out from me.


	15. Two long minutes

**Thank you for the reviews, longer chapter tonight as they won't be an update tomorrow as i have an exam on Wednesday, and i need to revise for it tomorrow. **

**Even though tonight's episode was sad, i loved how Joey wanted to look for her and how he asked about her.**

**R&R**

CHAPTER 15- TWO LONG MINUTES

LAUREN POV

After what had happened with Joey all i wanted was my bed and to get enough rest so i was alive enough for this lunch with Abi. i locked all the doors as normal before making myself a hot chocolate and up to bed although it was only 6.30, i needed rest and thought i would catch up on some T vi had missed. Flicking through the planner i began to search for something to watch.

I somehow i must of fell asleep, as when i woke up it was light outside. I felt so much better after a good night sleep; i think it is the first night in 3 weeks that i had a full night sleeps. Looking at the clock i saw it said 10.30. i had a few hours before i met Abi for lunch. Getting up i decided on a full breakfast to keep me going. Looking in the fridge i noticed i needed some food, so i guess that was my dad planned. Food shopping then lunch with Abi. i jumped in the shower before getting changed. It's weird to think that maybe in a few months i may not even fit into these clothes; i guess the money would come in handy for new clothes.

Getting into my car, i began to drive to the supermarket, stopping off at the traffic lights i noticed my phone buzz, clicking accept, and put it on loudspeaker i answered unsure on the voice i was going to here.

'Hello.' I said in a happy and chirpy voice

'You're happy; i didn't even think you would answer.' I heard him snigger. I didn't even expect it to be him.

'What do you want?' I suddenly snapped

'Just to apologise about last night.' He said

'What is there to apologise.' I said

'Im sorry for kissing you.' he said

'It shouldn't have happened, we aren't together.' I said, as tears began to fall, i quickly wiped them away keeping an eye on the road.

'I know, but i just want to apologise' he said

'Well you have done now, thanks.' I replied

'Lauren.' I heard him sigh down the phone

'What?' i snapped back

'Can we not talk?' he asked

'Im driving and i have plans all day.' I said

'Like?' he asked

'Like you actually care.' I said back

'Course i do.' He said

'Well if you must know, im doing some food shopping then going for lunch with abi.' i replied

'Oh, well should you be driving, you know.' He said

'Look im not even pregnant yet.' I said back

'Sorry i just.' He said

'Yes i know you care, i care about you too. But we are no longer together are we.' I replied back, as i pulled into the ASDA car park. 'Look ive got to go, im at ASDA now.'

'Ok, speak soon yer?' he asked

'Maybe.' I replied before hanging up. I let out a large sigh this wasn't exactly what i wanted today. I wanted a nice peaceful day where i had no worries and problems, guess that has gone out the window. Stepping out the car, i went and grabbed a trolley before walking around the supermarket. I walked around the supermarket; it was weird buying things for just one person and not me and Joey as i was used too. I grabbed all the essentials and a few treats to keep me company of a night.

Returning home, i put the food away checking the time, 1.30, i now had an hour and a half to do nothing and time was going extremely slow. Eventually it turned 3 and there was a knock at the door, putting on my shoes and coat as considering it was summer it was still cold out. I opened the door to see Abi there smiling at me.

'Ready?' she asked, i nodded before clicking the open button of my car

'Thought we were getting tube?' she asked

'Well i can't drink, so you tell me where to go and i will drive.' I said

'Or you will just put it in the sat nav.' She said back

'Shut up, and get in the car.' I said back,, we both got in the car and i passed her the sat nav, she put it in and i placed it in the holder and we were off. We ended up in a posh resterant just the other side of London, me and Joey used to go there all the time

'How did you know about this place?' i asked

'Joey.' i heard her reply

'Oh.' Was all i could say. We got out the car and made our way into the restaurant.

'Mrs Branning, you come without Mr Branning, i see.' The waiter said

'Yer just me and my sister today.' I said

'Mrs.' Abi mouthed to me

'It was easier than having to explain everything.' I mumbled

'Aww that's cute.' Abi said as we took are seats.

'So how do you think your exam went?' i asked changing the subject

'Ok i think, some questions were harder than the other, but yer i guess.' She said back

'Im sure you did fine, i mean you are my smart little sister nothing to worry about.' I said

'With a sister like you, i have a lot to worry about.' She said

'Oh.' I said back as the food arrived.

'So how have you been?' Abi asked me

'Ok, not tired anymore, suppose it's just a waiting game till the end of this week.' I said

'I guess so.' I replied

We finished our meal not long after and we began to walk back towards the car.

'Thanks for today.' I said

'Hey it's fine, just some sister bonding time.' She said

'Yer, we need to do it again.' I said

'Well i have only 1exam left which is later this week, which means i am all yours till the end of summer.' She said

'That's good, because if i get pregnant im going to need my sister there all the time.' I said as we got into the car

'Good job im going to be here then.' She said back. We made our way back to the square me dropping Abi off at number 5 before parking up outside my house, quickly getting changed before my shift at the Vic.

'How are you today?' Roxie asked

'Yer im fine.' I replied

'Ok to work.' She said

'Yes perfectly fine.' I replied

'Im just looking out for you Lauren.' She then said

'I know, but you don't need to stick next to me and keep tabs on where i am.' I replied

'I know.' I replied. 'That all i have a shift i need to do.'

'Yes course, sorry.' She said

After that shift, Roxie and Alfie had turned down quite a lot and had left me to get on with my life a little bit more. Although i didn't really have much going on in my life. It had now been a week since everything at the hospital, today was also the day i had to take my pregnancy test. Roxie and Alfie had said they wanted to be there. But i didn't really fancy them watching me pee on a stick, so i told them i would say it to them later. They reluctantly agreed which i was so thankful for. The only person i wanted there was Abi and she was going to wait outside the toilet.

'Ready?' she asked, i just nodded before going into the bathroom. I could tell this was going to be long two minutes.

'How long is two minutes?' i asked

'A very long time by the sound of it.' I heard Abi laugh

'Ok time.' She then said. i closed my eyes and picked up the stick, i slowly opened my eyes and there i saw two blue lines.

I was pregnant.


	16. Reactions

**Thank you for the reviews, didn't think i would get a chapter in tonight, but going to squeeze a small one in before i revise. This chapter is only small and mainly on people's reactions.**

**R&R**

CHAPTER 16- REACTIONS

LAUREN POV

'Oh my god that is great.' Abi exclaimed as i walked out the bathroom and pulled me into a hug

'You think?' i asked her

'Yer course, this is what you want isn't it?' she asked

'Yer course, it's just a lot more realistic now as im actually pregnant.' I said sighing

'I suppose, but im sure you are going to do fine, now i think there are two people who want to know.' She said to me

'Thank you, and im going to go now, and then tell mom and dad.' I said

'And Joey?' she hesently said

'Why would he need to know?' i asked

'maybe you would of wanted to tell him that's all.' She said

'Nop.' I replied

'Do you want me to come with you to the vic?' she asked me

'No its fine, thanks for today though.' I replied

'It's fine, that's what sisters are for.' She said. She gave me a hug before leaving. I put on my shoes and cut shoving my pregnancy test into my pocket before making my way into the Vic. I walked in and looked around there sat on a stool at the bar was the person i didn't want to be there. Joe. I gave him a small smile before making my way up to the bar and saw Alfie and Roxie stood there.

'So.' they both said at once.

'Well.' I said taking out the pregnancy test and pushing it along the side, they quickly took it. I looked over at Joey and noticed he had seen it. I was only disturbed when i felt lots of arms wrap round me.

'Pleased i take it.' I said

'Thank you so much for doing this Lauren, your first instalment will be at the end of this week if you can wait?' Alfie said

'Yes course.' I replied

'Thank you again.' Roxie said as she pulled me into a hug, this time i was facing Joey, i watched his reaction as he took in the news. If i wanted to tell him, it wouldn't be like this. I didn't think they would make such a big deal, i mean im only a few days gone, it's not like i have given birth. I watched as he drunk the rest of his drink before giving me one last look before walking out. I could tell he was upset, i knew a part of me was like him that i didn't get pregnant and that we could sort it out. But i guess things never go how i want them too.

'Look I've got to go.' I said as i pulled out of the hug

'Oh, why don't you stay for a drink?' Roxie asked

'I promised my mom i would go and see her.' I replied, i could see the sadness in her eyes

'Course, we will see you at work tomorrow then.' She said

'Yer, bye.' I said before walking out. Was this what i was going to have to deal with for 9months. I made my way over to my old house, the house i grew up in and let myself in. Quickly being ushered over by my mom

'So?' she asked

'Dad in?' i said

'Yer in living room.' She replied

'Well i will tell you when we go in then.' I said

'So?' my dad asked as i walked in

'What's with all the so.' I asked

'Sorry darling we just want to know.' She said

'Well if it interests you that much.' I said

'It does.' My dad replied

'I am pregnant.' I said back

'Oh that is great news, i bet Alfie and Roxie and so excited.' My mom said pulling me into a hug

'It is great babe.' My dad said

'Guess so.' I replied

'What's wrong?' my mom asked

'Joey found out earlier too saw us in the vic.' I said to them

'Oh darling, im sorry.' She said

'It's fine.' I replied, although i wasn't.

Yes i had all the support i needed but i didn't have the person i wanted most; Joey.


	17. 12 weeks

**Thank you for the reviews, im going to split the pregnancy up in stages otherwise i would make it to many chapters. Sorry it is only short, wanted there to be a chapter, sorry if you get a bit confused on the ending.**

**R&R**

CHAPTER 17- 12 WEEKS

LAUREN POV

I was now 12 weeks pregnant and today i was going for my first scan. I wasn't really looking forward to it because Alfie and Roxie would be absorbed by this blob on the screen.

The last 12weeks have defernatly been something to remember. I must have the worst morning sickness in history; i was being cooed over all the time. I was beginning to get fat and to top it off me and Joey hadn't spoken in weeks. After that time in the Vic we hadn't even said one word to each other, we hadn't said hello or smiled or even looked at each other. It was like the connection we had for the last year and a bit had just magically disappeared. I gave up in hope now; it was like he didn't even live here anymore.

Waking up, i rushed to the bathroom, doing my daily routine, throwing up in the toilet, brushing my teeth before getting in the shower. Walking into my room wrapped in my towel, i stood in front of the mirror, my tiny bump shinning through, opening up my wardrobe i looked at my range of clothes there was nothing now that fight, i mean yes it meant a shopping trip, but it also meant buying maternity clothes, something i wasn't looking forward to. Finding a black mini skirt which was stretchy and also a white top that was stretchy, i put them on with a pair of tights and blazer before slipping on my brogues and making my way out over to the Vic.

Everyone knew what i was doing and everyone had their own view on it, most people expected it and told me i was doing a good thing, then there was other people who thought it was wrong. Even at 12weeks pregnant they still gave me a funny look as if i was going to change my mind.

'Hey.' I said as i walked up to the bar

'Are you excited?' Roxie asked me

'Not really.' I said, i watched her disappointed face 'Sorry it's just this is your baby not mine.'

'Yer but you are carrying it.' She said

'Im just your womb.' I replied

'Oh.' She said. 'Shall we go then?'

'Yer.' I replied, as i walked out the door, i walked straight into someone. I recognised it as soon as i hit the body. Joey.

'Sorry.' I said quickly, trying not to lock eyes with him

'Its ok.' I heard him mumble. I heard Alfie call me and i quickly made my way out. Slightly thanking him for getting my out of this situation. We made our way to the hospital, luckily i was driving, so i didn't have to join in with their conversation, all they talked about was the baby.

'Lauren Branning.' I said as i walked up to the reception area.

'Sit down in the waiting area, and someone will be with you shortly.' She said to me, i gave her a smile before sitting down. I sat a seat away from Alfie and Roxie i really couldn't be dealing with another baby talk

'Lauren Branning.' A women said 10minutes later. I stood up followed by Alfie and Roxie

'And you are?' she asked them

'Lauren is a surrogate for us.' Alfie replied

'Oh yes, it is in the notes, just haven't checked them yet.' She said smiling

'That's fine.' I replied seeing the unhappy aces of Alfie and Roxie

'Sorry.' She said looking a little embarrassed as she saw the look of the faces of Alfie and Roxie.

We made our way into the room, i lay down on the bed as i lifted my top, revealing my small bump. Something which i saw Alfie and Roxie cooing over.

'Ok this may be a bit cold.' She replied, i just nodded as she put on the jelly it was defernatly cold. I watched as she turned the screen to face Alfie and Roxie, i quickly looked away not wanting to see it.

'Lauren you should look at this.' Roxie said with tears in your eyes

'Im ok.' I replied

'No Lauren you should.' Alfie then said

'Like im said earlier, im just the womb for you.' i said back

'No Lauren you are not, you are not just the womb you are a lot more.' The nurse said

'Fine.' I mumbled before turning to look at the screen. There on the screen i saw the little blob, it wasn't really much but, but i think i felt connected with it already.

But it was my baby, inside of me, i was carrying this baby. **No Lauren this is Alfie and Roxie baby**


End file.
